


Day Five: Aftercare

by Kieran (SunGryphon)



Series: Kieran's Kinktober 2016 [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2016, M/M, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunGryphon/pseuds/Kieran
Summary: And after the mess, clean-up happens. Read tags, this is an /mreader fic.





	

As Reyes leads you into the bathroom, you're shaking so hard you can barely stand, leaning heavily against him. You can't bring yourself to care that you're smearing cum all over him, but he doesn't seem to mind. He holds you with one arm, leaning over and turning the water on in your shower. Despite the heat his skin seems to be radiating, you feel chilled, teeth chattering.

"Easy, hijo. I got you. I got you." His voice is soothing, but you feel like you're on the edge of a breakdown of some kind. He pulls you tighter against him as he strips your sodden boxers off, kicking them to one side. The small bathroom begins to fill with steam, and he carefully guides you into the shower, continuing to hold you close.

The spray is hot, almost too hot, but it feels good against your skin. Reyes slowly turns you in his arms, getting your body wet. He lets go of you momentarily to grab the bottle of shampoo, pouring a generous handful into his palm. He tips your head back into the spray, then reaches up to point the shower head at the wall. Gathering you back into his arms, he begins to slowly wash the mess out of your hair. He starts to murmur to you in Spanish as his strong fingers carefully massage your skull, and suddenly you find yourself crying.

Tears stream down your face as Reyes carefully cleans your hair until all traces of cum are gone. He moves the shower head, then tips your head back into the spray and washes the shampoo out, still murmuring at you. You can't understand what he's saying, but somehow the low rumble of his chest is soothing you. He reaches over and gets a  bit of shower gel, then very carefully begins to clean your face.

"Keep your eyes closed, _amante_."

You do, despite the tears that continue unabated. He finishes scrubbing your face clean, even carefully getting the stubborn remnants off your eyelashes and eyebrows.

"Hold your breath."

A moment later, warm water streams across your face, washing away all the tears and remnants of the strangers who used you tonight. He gently wipes his thumbs across  your eyes, and you open them, looking blearily into his own as fresh tears begin to well. He cups your face and gives you a brief kiss, and its tenderness catches you off guard. Your voice catches and you cling to him, sobbing against his shoulder. He wraps his arms around you and strokes your back.

"You're all right. You did so good. I'm very proud of you. It's okay."

After several moments the flood begins to abate, and you sigh, shakily, before pulling back slightly to look up at him. He smiles, and reaches down for another handful of shower gel, picking up where he left off, cleaning your neck and shoulders, then your chest and back. He even leans down to clean your cock, and though you harden in his hands, he doesn't try to do anything other than give your length a few soapy pulls before sliding his hand further back, washing between your legs.

His hands are so soothing that your shaking finally subsides, and you stand quietly as he finishes washing you, then rinses all the soap and detritus from your body. There's no sign now that dozens of men used you earlier. You lean your forehead against Reyes' shoulder, and he simply holds you and rubs your back, murmuring again in Spanish. After a few more minutes, he reaches down to turn off the water, stepping out of the shower and carefully guiding you out as well. You feel almost boneless as he dries you off with a fluffy towel, then himself. You note with some surprise that he's half hard himself, then remember that he never did cum.

He leads you out of the bathroom, flicking off the light, and carefully guides you around the mess on the floor to your bed, pulling sheets and blankets back so you can climb in. He flicks the light down until it's a dim glow, then slides into bed next to  you, leaning up on his elbow to look down at you. You bite your lip, afraid to move too much.

He half smiles and uses his free hand to give  you a soothing caress down your chest, before leaning down to kiss you. You feel off balance with the tenderness he's showing you, and wonder what he means by it. Still, you feel your body reacting to his attention, a slow, languid warmth spreading across your skin to anchor in your cock.

He slots one of those incredible thighs between your legs, pressing slightly against your shaft and balls, and you feel his cock hardening against your hip. His kisses grow deeper as he licks into your mouth, tasting and suckling at  your tongue and lips, encouraging  you to explore his mouth. He shifts his weight above you, nestling between your legs as he drags both hands down your sides. Your cock thumps, trapped between your stomachs, as his cock drags across your balls.

He reaches over to the night stand, and you are unsuprised to find him grabbing the bottle of lube you had tucked away in the drawer. He probably knows where your porn stash is too. He clicks the cap open one-handed and leans up, pouring a generous amount onto his length, before clicking the cap closed and tossing it aside.

You spread your legs wider for him. He hasn't asked you, but he seems to know what you want anyway. It occurs to you that maybe this is what he wanted all along. Certainly he had every opportunity to jack off on you like everyone else did. You feel strangely touched by this seeming gesture of tenderness.

He slides his hand across his cock, slicking the lube along it, then moves his hand to your ass, rubbing teasingly at your hole until he slides one finger inside, then two. Your cock jumps and quivers and you lift your hips entreatingly. He chuckles and echoes the line you heard when this strange and exciting adventure started, "Found something you want?"

You bite your lip and look at him, feeling it difficult to shift out of the wanton creature you were not long ago.

"You can talk freely, hijo. This is about you now."

You let out a shaky breath and lick your lips nervously, "I want you, Papi."

He continues to slide his fingers slowly in and out of your ass, holding your gaze with a slight smirk touching the corner of his mouth.

"Well, you have me, right?" he teases.

You whine a bit and push down on his fingers, then blurt out, "I want your cock. I want y- I want you inside me."

"Oh, hijo," he says tenderly. He smiles as he pulls his hand out of your ass, leaning over you again, propped up on his clean hand as he holds his cock with the other. His face is close to yours, and you boldly lean up to kiss him. You feel him smile against your mouth as he presses the head of his cock against your hole, then chases your lips downward as your head drops back to the pillow. He nips and licks at your lips, then plunges his tongue back into your mouth at the same time he flexes his hips and pushes his thick cock into your body, swallowing your moan.

This feels so much different than the previous night. He moves slowly, slipping forward and back with a kind of restrained ferocity, lighting up your nerves and causing heat to bloom in your groin. He continues to give you those open-mouthed kisses and licks, his breath hot against your mouth as he moves slowly above you, and you suddenly realize Reyes is _making love_ to you.

The thought is almost enough to make you cum right then, and a shudder ripples through your body, your cock thumping against your stomach.

"R-reyes..."

He lifts himself up on his hands and looks at you, holding your gaze as he thrusts, the intimacy almost overwhelming you. When he speaks, you almost can’t believe what he says, despite the simple nature of it.

"Gabriel..."

You think you want to cry again, and settle for a moaning gasp of "G-gabriel!" before wrapping your legs around his waist, pulling him deeper inside. His cock now rubs past your prostate with each slow thrust, and you feel just as pinned by his gaze as you do by his cock.

He smiles and, while he doesn't thrust _faster_ , somehow seems to make his thrusts _more_ , pushing deep inside you as if he can't get close enough. The sensations are exquisite, sending shocks of pleasure through your cock, and you can feel your balls tightening up. His hips grind against yours, his breathing quickening. You feel like you're falling into his dark gaze, and your breath hitches in your throat.  His eyelids drop slightly and he gives you a knowing half smile, then leans down, leaning his forehead against yours as his lips move against your mouth, his voice a rough whisper.

"Cum for me, hijo."

Your body locks up as his words act like a command, causing you to climax explosively, your cock pulsing between your bodies and painting your chest and stomach with your cum. Your vision blacks out completely for a moment as your body clenches around his hard shaft, and you moan out a whispered, “Oh god, Gabriel…” He groans breathily and a moment later, you feel his cock throbbing in your ass, the wet heat of his climax filling you up. For a moment he doesn't move, his breath shaky, his hips sealed tightly against yours.

You slowly get your breath back, and as he pulls free of your body, you suddenly feel so tired and heavy that your eyelids flutter, almost closing. He climbs off of you, and you're dimly aware of him crossing the room. You feel so sleepy that you're almost dozing when he returns with a warm washcloth, cleaning your chest once again before tugging your blankets up over your shoulders.

You mumble something, but you're so tired that you're pretty sure it wasn't any real language, and simply watch him as he gathers his clothes and gets dressed. He returns to you and gives you a slow, languid kiss, then clicks off your light.

You're asleep before he leaves the room.


End file.
